Keeping To My Morals
by Magic Morgana
Summary: AU. RLNT. Sie ist eine leicht reizbare Fünftklässlerin, mit hellem, rosa Haar und passenden Outfits dazu. Er ist ein ruhiger Sechstklässler, mit dunklem Haar und einem Geheimnis. Was passiert, wenn sie plötzlich in einem schönen Sommer zusammen wohnen? Un
1. Haarige Dinger

**Titel:** Keeping To My Morals

**Autor: **Carnivalgirl

**Übersetzung**: Magic Morgana

**Geeignet für:** Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks

**Inhalt: **Sie ist eine leicht reizbare Fünftklässlerin, mit hellem, rosa Haar und passenden Outfits dazu. Er ist ein ruhiger Sechstklässler, mit dunklem Haar und einem Geheimnis. Was passiert, wenn sie plötzlich in einem schönen Sommer zusammen wohnen? Und was hat Sirius damit zu tun?

**Disclaimer:** Natürlich gehört alles JKR und hier wurde alles nur ausgeliehen. Tonks ist nicht um mehrere Jahre jünger als Remus, sondern eben nur um eines, sonst würde die FF ja nicht funktionieren, ist klar, nicht? Ich übersetze die FF nur und habe die Erlaubnis von Carnivalgirl. An manchen Stellen, werdet ihr sicher bemerken, dass ich diese Sätze mehr ausgebaut habe (und ein wenig umformuliert), weil sonst kein gescheiter und vernünftiger Deutscher Satz dabei rauskommen wäre. Wenn ihr das Original lesen wollt, dann klickt einfach auf den untenstehenden Link.

**Link:** http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2570295 / 1 /

**Profil:** http / www . fanfiction . net / u / 761816 /

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hallo!**

**Danke an alle meine Reviewern von „Acid Pops und Chocolate" und auch „Cabbages und Chocolate". Ich kann leider nicht auf alle Reviews antworten, weil es einfach zu … viel wäre, aber vielen, vielen Dank euch allen. Ich liebe Französisch so sehr, also mache ich immer irgendwelches Zeugs mit dieser Sprache. Falls es jemanden interessiert, wir mussten ein Liebeslied in Französisch schreiben und ich verwendete die ganze „chou"-Sache. Und ja, Mrs. Lupin basiert vollkommen auf Vivianne Rocher. Um Mitternacht hatte ich plötzlich diese Idee, ein Crossover zwischen HP/Chocolat zu machen. Du weißt, wenn du aufstehst und diese komischen Ideen hast, die dann gut klingen und dumm am Morgen? Ja, dass ist eine davon, aber ich dachte, dass sie eigentlich ganz ok war. Tonks basiert hier immer-so-leicht an mir selbst, da ich der einzige Teenager bin, den ich in und auswendig kenne.**

**The AU**

Ich kam in Schwierigkeiten, weil ich AU nicht richtig erklärt hatte, hier habt ihr sie. Alles ist das Selbe, einschließlich der Magie und das Remus eben ein Werwolf ist. (ich hasse es, wenn Menschen ihn davon befreien!). Aber Tonks ist fast im selben Alter wie Sirius und Remus, um ein Jahr jünger. Sie sieht die Beiden nicht oft, da sie in einem anderem Jahrgang ist und auch in Hufflepuff. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, Tonks wäre in Gryffindor gewesen, weil es alle guten Personen sind, aber ich brauchte eine Entschuldigung. Und sie ist keine Slytherin oder eine Ravenclaw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 1: Haarige Dinger**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Neuer Sommerbeschluss**

1. GEWICHT VERLIEREN! _(War mit Mum heute schwimmen … urgh. Musste mit einem Schokoriegel bestochen werden, dass ich mich selbst dort zeige. Ich verstehe jetzt warum schwangere Frauen ihre eigenen Kurse haben, arme Dinger, ertragen es wahrscheinlich nicht, sich selbst zu zeigen.)_

2. Fit werden _(Aber nicht zu viel. Ich möchte NICHT zu einem dieser muskulösen Frauen werden, an die sich Männer nicht heran wagen, weil sie denken, sie werfen sie wohin oder ähnliches.)_

3. Einen Freund bekommen _(Ich möchte nicht wirklich einen. Aber jetzt hat sogar Afro Diety (Das dünne Mädchen mit den Haaren) einen Freund, also wenn ich keinen bekomme, werde ich ein Larry sein.)_

4. Wenn es kein richtiger Freund ist, einfach mit einem Jungen herumknutschen _(Ich möchte das nicht zu oft machen, aber wir fahren nicht auf Urlaub und ich brauche etwas, worüber ich im Zug reden kann.)_

5. Cousins ausweichen _(Ew, ist alles was ich sagen kann.)_

6. CDs zurück in ihre Hüllen geben _(OK, also ich musste mir das Gremlins Album dreimal kaufen, weil ich immer wieder drauf getreten bin.)_

7. Beginnen Make-up zu tragen _(Habe Huffelpuff-Jungs gesehen, wie sie sich wegen Afro's Kriegsmalerei idiotisch verhalten haben. Wenn Jungs das vor mir machen, dann muss irgendetwas schief gelaufen sein.)_

**2te Juli**

**10:00 am**

Hatte ein sehr gesundes Frühstück mit Vollkorntoast. Es schmeckte wie Pappe, also strich ich etwas Schokolade darauf. Gesund zu sein ist lustig.

**11:00 am**

Mum macht schon wieder zwingend sauber. Nicht, dass es unnormal wäre, aber ich musste meinen Kleiderschrank mit Leviosa aufheben, damit sie unter ihn kommen konnte, was ein bisschen dumm ist. Besonders, seit da eine haarige, riesige SPINNE unter ihm war. Ich rannte um mein Leben.

**12:00 am**

Ich bin jetzt unter der Treppe, um mich vor dem haarigen, großen Ding zu verstecken. Dad ruft mich nun schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich fühle mich wie das Mädchen von „I Capture the Castle". Was für ein großartiges Buch, nicht? Ich hasse Romanzen, es ist dumm. Ich wuchs wahrscheinlich so auf, dass ich eine Einsiedlerin oder eine Nonne oder etwas ähnlich schreckliches sein sollte. Ich lebe in einer Wohnung mit meinem Eis und Alcopops und Afro wird mit haarigem Gary in einem haarigen Haus und mit vielen haarigen Kindern leben. Ugh. Ich werde von einem haarigen Ding die Patin sein. Hoffe, dass es nie eintreffen wird.

**12:01 am**

Ich glaube, ich entwickle eine Phobie von haarigen Dingern. Ich sollte mir Notizen machen, es sollte es leichter für mich machen, mein Gehirn in 30 Jahren wieder zu analysieren, wenn ich eine Einsiedlerin mit haarigen Problemen bin.

**12:02 am**

Was ist, wenn mein Eingehen haarig ist? Was mache ich denn dann?

**12:03 am**

Wie ich mein Glück kenne, werde ich einen Gorilla heiraten oder vielleicht einen Wolf. Wölfe sind eigentlich ziemlich hübsch.

**12:04 am**

Habe ich gerade einen Wolf hübsch genannt?

**12:05 am**

Ok, ich bin wirklich verrückt. Da waren wahrscheinlich halluzinierender Schimmel auf diesem Brot. Wie ich meine Eltern kenne, haben sie wahrscheinlich angefangen zu wirtschaften. Kein Wunder, warum gesunde Freaks immer so verwirrt sind. Wenn ich in der Nähe von Afro sitzen muss, wenn sie ihren Eindruck von „Drum Kit" wieder macht, werde ich sterben.

**12:06 am**

Ich wollte ihnen Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich war ein wenig verwirrt, mit dem Knie und den Klicks und dem „Wicha-Wicha". Ich klang am Ende mehr wie ein rappender Wirbelsturm.

**6:00 pm**

Hatte einen unglaublich, stimulierenden Nachmittag Staubsauger-Mum auszuweichen (Sie haben vieles gemeinsam, sie sind sehr laut, reinigen und ich bin nicht gerne um sie, wenn sie zusammen sind) und haarigen Dingern. Dad hat nach haarigen Dingern Ausschau gehalten, segnet ihn. Ich sagte ihm, dass er eine Rasur benötigte und er sagte, dass er sich einen Bart wachen lässt, also machte er es nicht. Hilf mir … ich werde kahl bevor das Haar bedrohlich über mich kommt.

**6:01 pm**

Da ist ein DING, was an meiner Tür klopft. Besser, ich räume die Schokolade weg, im Falle, dass sie mich sehen. _(Ok, die neue Diät funktioniert nicht. Aber heute zählt nicht. Und es ist fairer Handel, also … ja.)_

„Coo-ee! Nymphadora", sagte eine hochmütige, mädchenhafte Stimme.

„Wer bist du?", piepste ich.

„Dein Lieblingscousin!" Die Stimme hat das Vortäuschen aufgegeben. Sie ist ziemlich tief, männlich. Nicht Elvis-tief, mehr von einem Sexy-Russen-von-den-Muggelfilmen-tief. Ich würde sexy, mit meinem Bademantel um mich geschlungen, auf meinem Bett sitzen, wenn ich nicht dabei wäre ohnmächtig zu werden, von dem DING, dem reinen Horror, welches gerade meine Türe öffnete.

Sirius ist hier. Mit einem Koffer.

Wenn mich das nicht verrückt macht, wird es sonst auch nichts machen.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, dass euch das erste Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung gefallen hat. Ich werde die Reviews, die ihr freundlicherweise hinterlassen werdet, an Carnivalgirl weiter leiten.

Sollten euch Formulierungsfehler oder auch andere Fehler aufgefallen seind, scheut euch nicht mir diese mitzuteilen, ich werde sie sofort ausbessern.

lg  
_Magic_


	2. Kleine, gelbe Dinger

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 2: Kleine, gelbe Dinger**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**1 am (nicht das Tagebuch, nur die Zeit)**

„Tonks, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Ich spiele das nicht."

„Warum?"

„_Weil_ ich KEINE Pflicht von dem meist berüchtigten Streichemeister in Hogwarts akzeptieren werde."

„Gut, dann ist es Wahrheit. Hast du einen Freund?"

„Ich …" Ich war mir nicht sicher was ich sagen sollte. Normalereise hatten wir etwas Veritaserum, aber es ist leer, dank Merlin. Ich hatte Angst zu denken, was Sirius aus mir herausfinden würde. „Nein. Habe ich nicht. Hast du jemals einen Jungen geküsst?"

„Ich … ich habe meinen Bruder einmal geküsst. Bella verpflichtete mich dazu, dumme Kuh."

„Familie zählt nicht."

„Ich bin nicht SCHWUL!" Ich bin reifer geworden. Jungs können manchmal wirklich so unreif sein, sie machen sich zu viele Sorgen. Aber Sirius war soweit ich wusste der „fixierteste" Junge, der existierte. Er hatte genauso viele Freundinnen, wie er Stinkbomben hatte. Und das ist für normale, geistig gesunde Menschen zuviel.

„Ok, Tonks. Warst du jemals schon richtig verliebt?"

„Nein." Ich gab es wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu schnell zu. Die Wahrheit war, ich hatte noch nicht einmal eine kleine Verliebtheit. Das einzige Ding was nahe daran war, war die Zeit, als ich in der Bibliothek war. Ein Haufen Slytherins machte sich über mich lustig und es verletzte mich tief. Ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich zu weinen beginnen und gab mein Bestes, wie gewöhnlich, es zurück zu halten. Aber zu spät, sie sägten und begannen Bücher nach mir zu werfen. Charmante Pieps, Slytherins.

Glücklicherweise jedoch waren wir nicht die Einzigen in der Bibliothek. Eine mysteriöse Person saß quer gegenüber von mir, die Nase förmlich in einem dumpfen, großartigen Buch. Ich vermutete, dass es ein Ravenclaw war, aber ich lag falsch. Mysteriös knallte sein Buch auf den Tisch, was die Slytherins erschreckte. Ich sah das Rat und das Gold von seiner Krawatte und seine Vertrauensschülerplakete, welche im Sonnenlicht glänzte, als er aufstand. Mein Herz schlug in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Ich wurde von einem Ritter mit einer vergammelten Uniform gerettet.

„Bücher, Kinder, sind zum Lesen da. Ich nahm immer an, dass Viertklässer intelligent genug sind, es zu verstehen, ich nehme an, dass ihr hier eine Ausnahme seid. Jetzt lasst ihr das arme Mädchen in Ruhe. Wenn ihre eure Eifersucht wegen ihres schimmernden Haares nicht unter Kontrolle halten könnt, dann geht und schlagt ein Kissen. Guten Tag."

Ich schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und wünschte bei Merlin, dass ich ein wenig von diesem verdammten Make-up hätte. Dann wandte mein Held seine Augen auf einmal ab, ich legte eine Hand aufs Herz und seufzte.

„Gut, Tonksie, ich schätze, da muss ich dir einen Freund besorgen."

„Sirius, ich will keinen, ich brauche keinen. Besonders nicht von dir."

„Ich habe eine Menge gut aussehender Freunde."

„Was, wie Potter?", spottete ich. James war lustig und cool, aber nicht so attraktiv wie andere Jungs. Ich vermute, ich war nicht so an Muskeln interessiert. Obwohl, als er Snape in die Lüfte schleuderte, war lustig. Heimlich folgte ich ihm, um zu sehen, was für weitere coole Dinge er machte. Echt. Ich bin so ein Loser.

„Nein…" Ich konnte beinahe die Zahnräder sehen, die durch Sirius' Gehirn schwebten, wenn er überhaupt eines gehabt hätte. Ich freute mich nicht auf die Ergebnisse davon. Ich entschuldigte mich und ging ins bett, hoffend, dass er dieses Gespräch vergessen würde. Ich glaube, diese Erinnerung an den Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler hat mich aufgewühlt, nicht, dass es einen Grund gegeben hätte. Ich war in diesen Vertrauensschüler nicht VERLIEBT. Sicher, ich hatte da ein paar Träume …

**10 am (das Tagebuch)**

Ich werde nie wieder mit Sirius reden.

Dieser ekelhafte Mistkerl hat eine Liste von all seinen Freunden (ich meine, seinen Kumpels) gemacht und sie auf einer Scala von eins bis fünf bewertet. Da ist die Liste:

James Potter: 5

Peter Pettigrew: 1

Remus Lupin: 3

Amos Diggory: 4

Frank Longbottom: 4 und ½

Snivellus Snape: -1

Demetrius Gershwin: 4

Valentine Scissorhands: 2

Gary Smith: 1

Jetzige Mission: Tonks' Freund ist darunter. Und wenn es nicht noch schlimmer kommen könnte, diskutierte er es mit meiner Mum. Nein, ich würde nie über so etwas einen Witz machen, wie Sirius es macht. Oh, ich bin so ein lustiges, schwächliches Häschen (im Original: funny punny bunny). Hahahahahahaha.

„Ich dachte, er wäre gut."

„Ich mag den Klang von diesem ‚pelzigen Problem' nicht. Ist es eine Art Krankheit?" Ich schlug einen Ball auf die Kante. Pelziges Problem. So viele Möglichkeiten, beinahe alle von ihnen so lustig.

„Es … er … gut, Tonks würde es nicht stören."

„Ich kenne meine Tochter in und auswendig, Sirius. Sie wird emotional wegen solchen kleinen Dingen. Aber ich glaube, dass du mit diesem hier Recht hast. Was ist mit Demetrius? Er ist ein netter Junge." Demetrius? Oh mein Gott. Wenn er kein Slytherin und Herzensbrecher war, werde ich ab jetzt zu ihm beten.

„Bitte, Andie, hab ein wenig Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten deiner Tochter einen Mann auszuwählen."

„Sie hat sich bis jetzt nicht gut geschlagen."

Was zum …! Ich bin schockiert! Meine MUTTER und mein COUSIN diskutieren … mein Privatleben. Das ist der Stoff, woraus Albträume gemacht werden. Wenn sich Dad auch noch beteiligt, laufe ich mit einem Zirkus davon. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen.

**1 am (das Tagebuch)**

Dad ist beteiligt. Er denkt, ich sollte mit Valentine oder mit dem, mit dem pelzigen Problem gehen. Versteht er nicht, wie ich mich mit haarigen Dingern fühle? Schluchz. Zu guter Letzt, könnte ich auch noch in einer Muggel-Freak-Show auftreten.

**12 am**

Während des Essens, gab ich Sirius den wütendsten Blick des Lebens. Er bemerkte ihn anscheinend nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fördern.

**12:01 am**

Verpasste mir selbst rote Augen, Paarzeher und ein 666. Glaube nicht, dass es ihn stört. Sie sagen, Liebe macht blind, vielleicht Hass auch.

**1 pm**

Es kommt mir so vor, als seiest du ein wertvolles Objekt, in den Händen eines bestimmten JUNGEN. Also muss ich jetzt in einer Art Spionen-Stil, eine Art Code reden. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich auf roter Alarmbereitschaft bin.

**3 pm**

Sirius, Liebling, wenn du es in die Fänge bekommen hast, was ich nicht glaube das du hast, solltest du wissen, dass du das meist ärgerliche DING bist, das jemals diese Erde betreten hat. Du und dein schönes, flippiges Haar. Ich glaube, dass ist das einzige Ding, was ich an dir in diesem Moment mag.

Ich liege im Bett mit tragischen Bauchkrämpfen. Ich nenne sie tragisch, weil es daran erinnert, was für einen harten Schlag Gott uns armen Frauen gegeben hat. Also, meine BF bekommen sie nie, was besonders unfair ist. Die Zahl an Stunden, die ich ausfallen ließ, weil ich wegen zwei „Kugelstößen" (AN: gemeint sind Bauchkrämpfe) flüchtete, ist unzählbar. Ich gebe zu, ich MAG manchmal ein wenig überreagieren und vielleicht ein- oder zweimal verwendete ich die Entschuldigung, wenn ich nicht zu gebrauchen bin, aber was machen wir uns vor, es ist die beste Entschuldigung, die man bei einem männlichen Lehrer verwenden kann, weil sie nicht wissen, wovon du redest und besonders wollen sie keine Erklärung.

Laufend singt der flippig, haarige, ekelhafte Mistkerl „She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain". Ich hasse dieses Lied, aber es machte eine willkommene Abwechslung von „One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving", was über eineinhalb Stunden dauerte und es war absolut nicht lustig, weil ich NICHT in der Stimmung war mitzumachen. Früher, versuchte er mit mir Ludo zu spielen. LUDO! Ich hasse dieses Spiel. Dann spielten wir Karten und er ließ mich gewinnen. Wie patriotisch. Ich kann Karten spielen und gewinnen, ich brauche niemanden der mir HILFT.

**5 pm**

Und wenn es nicht noch schlimmer hätte werden können … mir wurde gerade der weltweite, meist blödhafteste Witz vom flippigen, haarigen, ekelhaften Mistkerl erzählt. Ich gebe zu, ich war ein wenig süchtig, nach dem kleinen, gelben Mann, in seinem kleinen, gelben Büro, mit seinem kleinen, gelben Knopf. Der kleine, gelbe Mann ist entschlossen alles über den kleinen, gelben Knopf herauszufinden und geht auf eine kleine, gelbe Suche, zu den kleinen, gelben Bergen, hinter den kleinen, gelben Drachen und kleinen, gelben Brombeersträuchern, um zum kleinen, gelben Tempel zu gelangen und den kleinen, gelben Guru zu finden, um mehr über den kleinen, gelben Knopf zu erfahren. Dann, natürlich, machte er sich auf den kleinen, gelben Weg zurück. Es dauerte eine kleine, gelbe Stunde und ich war entschlossen zu wissen warum, dieser kleine, gelbe Witz so lange dauerte und hoffe, dass er es wert ist. Der kleine, gelbe Mann drückte den kleinen, gelben Knopf …

…. und das kleine, gelbe Licht kommt hervor.

Gut, dass war der letzte, kleine, gelbe Streich.

**5:02 pm (nicht das Tagebuch, Sirius' POV)**

Ich tadelte Moony. Er brachte mir diesen Witz bei und ich versuchte ihn bei Tonksy, mit meinen immer-so-charmanten Versuchen, um sie aufzubauen. OK, mein eigentliches Motiv war es, so lästig wie möglich zu sein, aber ich sah, dass ich gut in Fahrt war und sie dabei ein wenig anstachelte, veränderte ich meine Meinung und versuchte sie aufzubauen.

Kann mir nicht die Schuld fürs versuchen geben, vermute ich.

Aber nachdem ich ihr den Witz erzählt hatte, wurde sie ein wenig … ärgerlich. Sagte mir, dass ich sie 24 Stunden durchgehend ärgere und sie ist es satt, sich mit mir abzugeben. Ihre exakten Worte waren: „GEH einfach weg und lass mich ALLEINE! Geh HEIM! Ich will dich hier nicht! Geh! Verschwinde! Reise ab!"

Gut, das hat mich ein wenig wie eine Bowlingkugel in der Brust getroffen. Ich will dem armen Mädchen doch nur helfen, da war kein Grund für sie so launisch zu reagieren. Aber sie will mich ja gar nicht hier haben, will sie? Ich ging, als sie mich bat, meinen Anspruch auf meine Zähne zu behalten und zu verhindern, dass sie Heuschnupfen von mir bekommt.

Es ist so dumm, manchmal das so zu bekommen, wie meine Cousine sagte. Aber ich bin Sirius, oder nicht? Guter, alter Siri, eine Menge Lacher, bekomme mehr Sätze als Zebedee! Gut, ich habe auch Gefühle. Ich kümmere mich darum was Menschen sagen, auch, wenn ich es nicht zeige. Aber wer wird mich trösten? Wer wird mich aufmuntern?

Wenn die Tonkses, die Einzigen, die ich Familie nennen kann, mich nicht wollen, wer denn dann?

* * *

Hi!

Danke für die lieben Reviews, habe mich darüber sehr gefreut! Hoffe natürlich, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gut gefällt.

lg  
_Magic_


	3. Nymphadoraly

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 3: Nymphadoraly**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3te Juli**

**11.00 am**

Ich fühle mich ziemlich schuldig. Sirius hat seit ich ihn angefahren habe kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen und meine Schuldgefühle hielten mich wach. Schau wie ich mich wegen ihm fühle! Es ist einfach skandalös. Dank Merlin habe ich keinen Freund, ich habe gesehen was diese Jungs anderen antun und es ist schrecklich.

Dad warf mir heute Morgen einen BLICK zu und Mum klang danach, als möchte sie sprechen. Das ist wirklich das Letzte was ich brauche. Ich denke, ich sollte besser Hausaufgaben machen, als hier zu sitzen und den weit schweifenden Erzählungen meiner Mutter zuzuhören, als sie erzählte, dass sie genau durch dasselbe Problem ging, als sie noch ein Mädchen war und bla bla bla.

Aber … ich sehe Sirius nicht so oft. Ich höre die ganze Zeit etwas über ihn, er ist letztendlich doch ein Frauenschwarm. Er und James sind fast immer an irgendwelchen Lippen. Und wenn ich ihn dann einmal sehe, dann besteht unser Gespräch immer aus demselben Satz „Wir vernichten euch (Welchen Tag auch immer Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff spielt). Sie vernichten uns, nebenbei bemerkt, immer. Dumme, miserable Betrüger, ich schwöre, sie verhexen die Klatscher … wenn ich doch nur gut genug wäre, um ins Team zu kommen … aber Sirius und ich haben dieselben Stellung. Können nicht mit Extrastunden belästigt werden …

Ich meine, sollte ich ihn kennen? Er war eine richtige Plage, als wir noch kleiner waren, aber wo ich so darüber nachdenke, war ich das auch. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er mit Menschen diese Zeugs macht, wie mit Snape, obwohl dieser schmierige Mistkerl es wegen dem, was er zu Lily sagt, verdient hat. Ich mag Lily, obwohl ich sie nicht gut kenne. Ich lese immer die Schülerzeitung, die sie schreibt, aber es wurde wegen fehlender Popularität gestrichen. Auch gut.

**11:30 am**

Habe mit Mum gesprochen. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, es war nur ziemlich sentimental, wie zu jener Zeit, als ich mit Dads Feuerwhiskey abgehauen bin und mich selbst bei den Nachbarn in Verlegenheit brachte, weil ich zu ihnen gegangen bin und sie alle umarmt habe, weil sie so lieb sind. Sie ist nicht so schlimm, Mum ist es nicht. Ich sollte das Tagebuch verzaubern, das es das nächste Mal, wenn ich wieder einen Wutanfall habe, diese Wörter an mich zurück wirft, was, was ich leider zugeben muss, des Öfteren passiert. Es ist das Morph-Gen. Passiert sogar mal den Besten.

Wie dem auch sei, wir hatten ein gutes, altes Gespräch über Sirius. Ich fragte sie, was ich denn tun sollte und sie sagte mir, dass ich Jungs manchmal damit durchkommen lassen sollte. Gut, ich lasse ihn mich also weiterhin ärgern und sehe zu was passiert! Sie sagte mir, dass ich mich entschuldigen sollte und ich sollte an etwas denken, dass ihn vielleicht aufmunterte. Ich schlug vor, zu Winston zu gehen und seine Tür verkehrt herum wieder aufzustellen. Mum sagte, obwohl es nach einem richtigen Jux klingt, ist es dem armen Winston gegenüber nicht nett. Ich dachte, dass vielleicht ein Marauder vorbeikommen könnte und Mum schein zuzustimmen. Dann hatten wir einen Mutter-Tochter-Moment (Violinen beginnen zu spielen…), wo wir uns gegenseitig anstrahlten. Wie lahm … aber es fühlte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt recht gut an.

**12:00 am (nicht das Tagebuch)**

Sirius saß in seinem Zimmer und tat etwas, was er sonst nie so oft tat. Er las. Es war seit langem der schönste Tag und er LAS. Wurde er gerade zu Remus oder was? Es war möglicherweise ein beträchtlicher Gedanke, jedenfalls verfiel Remus des Öfteren in kleine Selbstmitleidsanfälle. Eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war es, auf dem Dach zu sitzen, mit einem Riegel von irgendetwas und darüber zu klagen, was für ein hartes Leben er doch hatte. Sirius erwartete schon jeden Tag sein erstes mausgraues Haar.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe quietschend und Nymphadora kam dahinter zum Vorschein. Sie gab ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, aber sein Blick verfinsterte sich beim Antworten.

„Sirius?"

„Gekommen um mich noch weiter anzuschreien?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen."

„Warum? Hat deine Mum dir das gesagt?"

„_Eigentlich,_ war es meine eigene Entscheidung." Sirius gab ihr eine Runde sarkastischen Applauses. Sie seufzte, es lief nicht gerade gut.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht gleich akzeptieren würdest, also ich … hatte da eine Idee, die dich aufmuntern könnte."

„Ach wirklich?" _Sie gibt mir womöglich ein wenig Schokolade oder so was. Dumme Mädchen, die glauben, dass Schokolade alles heilen kann. Mann, die liegen immer falsch._

„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht einen der Freunde einladen könntest …"

„Ernsthaft?"

„Nymphadoraly."

Sirius lachte. Seit sie Kinder waren, hatten sie nie mehr „Nymphadoraly" gesagt. Schöne Zeiten … bald lachten sie zusammen, obwohl Sirius darüber nachdenken musste, welchen Freund er einlud und Tonks hat nicht realisiert, dass sie sich da selbst in etwas hineingeritten hatte.

* * *

Hi!

Danke an die lieben Reviews - das muss einmal gesagt werden! Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Übersetzung weiterhin gut gefällt und weise noch einmal darauf hin, dass ihr mich jeder Zeit auf Fehler aufmerksam machen könnt!

lg  
_Magic_


	4. Verzweifelte Hausfrauen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 4: Verzweifelte Hausfrauen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4te Juli**

**12:30 am (Sirius' POV)**

Ich fragte Andromeda wegen Tonks' Vorschlag und sie sagte, dass es schon OK war. Also … wen einladen? Sie müssen dann mit mir das Zimmer teilen, was OK ist, weil ich es gewohnt bin, nicht gerade meinen persönlichen Freiraum zu haben. Obwohl Tonks WIRKLICH nicht wusste worein sie da geraten war. Wenn sie mich schon nervend findet, wird es ein Albtraum für das arme Mädchen sein, wenn ich und James um sie herum sind.

Jetzt, wo es spaßig klingt, wirft es eine Frage auf … soll ich wirklich James einladen? Ich meine, er verursacht ein wenig Ärger, genauso wie ich. Und er ist mein bester Freund. Wie dem auch sei, beim Einschätzen von Tonks' Reaktion ist es schon nervend, wenn sie einen, alleinigen Marauder einen Nachmittag um sich haben, vielleicht ist ein weiterer Marauder zu viel für die Tonkses. Aber es würde so viel SPASS machen! Argh! Grummel, Grummel, Schmoll, Schmoll … ich glaube, dass ich die Gastfreundlichkeit hier nicht ausnutzen sollte, weil sicher keinen Weg in MERLINS Namen gibt, dass ich zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gehe. NEIN. Keine Chance. Ich gehe lieber nach Askaban, bevor ich dorthin zurückkehre!

Ich lade sicher nicht PETER ein. Ich genieße meine Zeit ohne ihn ziemlich, danke. Sicher, er ist ein guter Freund, aber nur in kleinen Einheiten. Die ganze Heldanbetungsgeschichte wird mit der Zeit zu viel und ich bin fantastisch und das alles, wird es ein wenig anstrengend die ganze Zeit der Vorgesetzte zu sein.

Was nur eine Option offen lässt. Remus.

Remus wäre PERFEKT. Seine Mutter hat gerade ein Baby und wenn ich mich daran erinnere wie meine Mutter all die Jahre war, dann brauchen schwangere Frauen einfach ihren Freiraum. Obwohl ich bezweifele, dass Remus das lauteste und meist mögliche komische, gewalttätige Stimmenvolumen vortäuscht, so wie ich das mache. Ich bezweifle aber auch, dass er versuchen wird, einen netten Ton auf dem Tamburin für das Baby zu spielen, während seine Mum schläft, wie ich das gemacht habe.

Und er würde mit Tonks und ihren Leuten gut auskommen, wenn sie sehen, wie nett und höflich er ist und den anderen unwichtigen Kram. Was macht es, wenn du nicht höflich BIST? Viele Menschen stört es ja nicht einmal, ob du es bist oder nicht und es ist kindisch von ihnen, wenn sie sagen, dass sie es tun. Und alle Mädchen LIEBEN Moony. Sie himmeln mich und James an, aber Moony ist derjenige, bei dem sie sich ausweinen und die Schokolade teilen. Er BERICHTET ihnen (und sagt ihnen, ob James und ich Solo sind oder nicht). Die Zahl an Versuchen, die Remus versuchte Prongs zu erklären, dass Lily NICHT an Verabredungen interessiert war, die Quidditch und Snivellus attackieren beinhalteten, wie er es mochte, aber er hörte nicht zu. Der arme Tropf muss noch viel über Mädchen lernen. Ich, auf der anderen Seite, weiß alles …

Ich werde wohl jetzt eine Eule an Remus schreiben:

_**Lieber Liebling Remmykins,**_

_**Hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß und deine Mum ist nicht zu gestresst, etc. Ist der Freund deiner Mutter jetzt schon aufgetaucht? Es ist an der Zeit, dass er es macht … aber sie hat doch dicht, eh?**_

Stopp. Das ist ein Gedanke. Wenn der Freund von Moonys Mum nicht auftaucht (ist er seit einiger Zeit nicht, ich glaube, er ist verschwunden, als er erfuhr, dass sie nicht nur ein Kind hatte, aber eines, dass gerade im Ofen war) und Moony kommt her …. ist sie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Wer hält ihre Hand, wenn sie die Wehen hat und das Zeug? Aber dann könnte Moony ja nach Hause gehen, wenn es so weit ist, für eine Woche oder so und er kann für sie da sein. Schöner Gedanke (original: Lovely jubbly)

**_Ich bin hier bei der lieben Tonksy, welche, trotz lustig seins und allem, ein Mädchen ist. Und Mädchen sind nicht wirklich lustig, wenn du keine Neigung gegenüber ihnen hast. Was ich bei Tonks nicht mache, so neben bei erwähnt, du geisteskranker Werwolf du! Eigentlich bin ich der Geisteskranke, nicht du. Tut mir leid. Also, möchtest du vorbeikommen? Ich dachte daran, dass deine Mum dich holt, wenn es so weit ist und du kurz zu ihr springst und der diamantene Edelstein bist, der du immer bist. Du bist der beste Freund von Mädchen. Diamanten sind der Mädchen bester Freund, mitbekommen? Bitte antworte zu einer passenden Zeit oder wann immer es dir passt._**

_**Bis Bald**_

_**Sirius Black, Herr**_

Ich ging dann doch schlafen und wachte ein paar Stunden später auf, als eine dunkel aussehende Eule ankam. Ich ließ es wie jede Eule ein und nahm ihr hektisch die Nachricht ab.

_Lieber Padfoot,_

_Ich hoffe, dass du dadurch aufwachst, so wie dein Brief mich geweckt hat. Ich würde gerne kommen und bei dir und Nymphadora bleiben, obwohl ich natürlich noch Mum fragen muss, ob sie sich wohl fühlt, wenn ich gehe. Sie fühlt sich im Moment mit nichts wohl, also bin ich mir nicht sicher. Es ist für mich in Ordnung jetzt zu kommen, oder willst du noch eine Zeit ausmachen? Ich muss mit Mum morgen mit Mum zu ihrem Kurs, ich meine heute! Ich hasse diese Kurse, weil alle Frauen dort denken, ich sei wirklich süß, weil ich meiner Mutter helfe und all das Zeug. Also ich muss abartige Dinge tun, wie meiner Mutter beim Atmen helfen, als hätte sie es vergessen wie es geht! Ich verstehe die Arbeit nicht dahinter, vielleicht, wenn ich mal schwanger werde. Ha. Ich kann sogar um drei Uhr morgens noch lustig sein! Letzte Woche … mussten wir uns ein Video anschauen … gut, du weißt. Yeeuch! Aber seit ich da auch für das eigentliche Ding da bin, habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, vermute ich. Aber was ist, wenn es an Vollmond ist! Oh mein Gott …._

_Wie dem auch sei, weit weg um die Sorge um meinen so-weit-vaterloses Baby Bruder oder Schwester (Er ist noch immer nicht gekommen. Ich habe ihn noch nie getroffen, aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich ihn am liebsten in Vergessenheit hexen), ich bin in Ordnung. Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig und ich lese wieder Krieg und Frieden. Gutes buch._

_Reizbar und wach,_

_dein_

_Remus Lupin, baldiger Bruder_

**Der nächste Tag (Briefe)**

_**Moony,**_

**_Bitte sag mir, dass du kommen kannst. Nymphadora foltert mich mit Nagellack!_**

_**Padfoot, der Junge, der keine feminine Seite, mit der er in Berührung kommt**_

_Padfoot,_

_Mum sagt, dass ich so lange kommen kann, wenn ich nur da bin, wenn der große Tag da ist, um ihre Hand zu halten. Jerry von gegenüber geht mit ihr zum Vorbereitungskurs, aber er sagt, er ist nicht richtig gut befreundet mit ihr (oder so was ähnliches), wenn der Prinz oder die Prinzessin der Finsternis kommt, um mein Leben zu ruinieren. Aber ich würde dich gerne mit diesem Nagellack sehen, ich glaube, dass es großartig auf deinen dreckigen Fingernägeln aussieht. Und so nebenbei, Handcreme ist gut für die Regenation von Nagelhaut._

_Moony, der Junge, der niemals Vater werden will_

_**Moony,**_

_**Samstag, bitte … Andromeda will uns sauber machen lassen**_

_**Padfoot, die verzweifelte Hausfrau**_

_Padfoot,_

_So schnell ich die Bananen und die Marmeladesandwiches fertig habe, komme ich mit meinem Zeugs vorbei._

_Moony, der Junge mit schwangerschaftlichem Verlangen_

**Samstag (das Tagebuch)**

**09:21 am**

Sirius' Freund kommt heute. Ich habe beschlossen, eine Weile von ihm weg zu bleiben, im Falle, dass er mir einen Klaps gibt oder etwas ähnlich Schreckliches. Mir ist es eine Frage, warum jeder Junge einen Klaps geben will. Sein Name ist … Remus Lupin. Also nicht James, Merlin sei Dank. Ich könnte James begraben, aber … es ist wie, wenn du einen Popstar magst, du glaubst, sie seien cool, aber du willst nicht, dass sie kommen und in deinem Haus wohnen oder so. Von dem was ich gehört habe, ist es am Besten, James in keinem Haus zu haben, wo Mädchen sind, besonders Mädchen, welche es nicht ausstehen können, wenn sie einfach so einen Klaps bekommen. Ich möchte KEINEN Klaps auf meinen Hintern, da war ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin der das mit mir einmal gemacht hat, also ich im dritten Jahr war und ich wollte weg rennen und einfach weinen.

**09:22 am**

Ich habe es realisiert, dass ich keine gute Einstellung Männern gegenüber habe.

**09:23 am**

Dieser Sommer könnte es schaffen, meine Meinung der männlichen Spezies gegenüber zu ändern. Ich werde in die Schule als verliebte, flirtende, unwiderstehliche Frau zurückkehren!

**09:24 am**

Beurteilt von einem gewissen Jemand, bin ich interessanter, wenn ich eine Nonne wäre.

**09:25 am**

Habe realisiert, dass ein bestimmter „unantastbarer" Bereich von mir, ein wenig verwirrt ist.

**11:30 am (nicht das Tage, aber immer noch Tonks' POV)**

Da war ich also, in meinem braunen Anzug, arbeitend bei Clamynda Borelis. Merlin, diese Frau hat eine Figur, für die ich sterben würde, wie können sich Leute beschweren, dass sie alt seinen, wenn alte Leute SO aussehen können? Sie sind nur nutzlos, das ist alles. Das Gegenteil von mir, ich bin MOTIVIERT. Ich habe einen eisernen Willen tief in meiner Seele, der mir Erfolg gibt, wenn ich diese Pfunde verliere.

Wie dem auch sei, ich arbeitete so lange, bis ich schwitzte und wollte dann hinunter gehen, um mir eine Packung frisches Gemüse zu holen, wenn ich es beendet hatte, als ich die Türglocke hörte. Ich öffnete die Tür und erwartete Mum, Dad oder auch Sirius.

Da war ich also, meine Haare mit einem traurigen Sporthaarband versteckt und Mums Trainingsanzug an, mit großen Schweißflecken auf dem Körper.

Es war der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler. Er lächelte mich an, mit einem Koffer an seiner Seite.

Und dann wurde ich ohnmächtig.

* * *

Hi!

Ja, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich wieder ein Chap gepostet habe, aber "Gut Ding will Weile haben"! Ichh habe bereits ein weiteres Kapitel zur Hälfte übersetzt, was heißen soll, dass kommende Woche sicher noch ein Kapitel gepostet wird.

Knuddelz  
_Magic_


	5. Besessenheit? Vernarrtheit?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 5: Besessenheit? Vernarrtheit?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11:31 am**

„Tonks! TONKS! Wach auf, du siehst bekloppt aus!"

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Sirius und den Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler auf mich hinabstarren. Ich fühlte mich automatisch so, als würde ich gleich wieder in Ohnmacht fallen und ein komisch Gefühl kam automatisch in meinen Bauch.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe, Nymphadora."

„Es ist … Ok", sagte ich und versuchte sicherer zu wirken. „Ja, ich habe gerade ein paar Übungen gemacht …" Sirius benahm sich unangenehm kindisch und ich warf ihm einen schnell Blick zu. Der Vertrauensschüler registrierte es und gab ein verstehendes Lächeln. E wandte sich mir zu und ich bekam einen guten Blick auf sein Gesicht. Es war ein wenig fahl, aber er hatte richtige, englische, rote Wangen und braunes Haar und langen Fransen, die bereits seine Augen verdeckten. Er hatte eine Narbe unter einem Auge, was grauenhaft gewesen sein musste, als er sie bekommen hatte.

„Ich bin übrigens Remus. Remus Lupin. Sirius und ich sind Freunde in der Schule, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das bereits weißt." Oh mein Gott! Er hatte die lieblichste Stimme. Also … gut gesagt, intelligent und Gentlemanlike, ungleich zu einem gewissen Cockney der immer noch in ein Gekicher über mein heißes Aussehen fällt. Kein Wunder, warum Amerikaner so bei unserem Akzent reagieren. Ich habe diese Ausstrahlung zuvor noch nie gesehen.

„Ja, er … also … hatte es ein paar Mal erwähnt, aber ich höre kaum zu, wenn er etwas sagt, also kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Das ließ Sirius zum Schweigen bringen. Jetzt war es an ihm mich böse anzustarren. Mit mir selbst zufrieden, lud ich Remus in mein Zimmer ein.

„Geh rein da, Moony", lachte Sirius. Remus lächelte einfach nur zurück und wirkte nicht so amüsiert.

„Oh, halt die Klappe", sagte ich.

„Du gehst es zu schnell an Tonksy, Remus mag es nicht, wenn Mädchen sich zu sehr hineinsteigern, oder tust du Remus?" Sirius grinste.

„Ich kann es kaum abwarten, allen Mädchen in der Schule über deinem Fetischismus zu Marshmallows zu erzählen, Siri", antwortete ich und Remus brach in Lachen aus. Er hatte ein nettes Lachen … (Tonks du wirst besessen. Hör auf. Jetzt.)

„Das ist kein Fetischismus! Ich bin einfach nur abhängig von ihnen, dass ist alles."

„So abhängig von ihnen, dass du einen gegessen hast, der über Nacht unter Peters Kopfkissen gelegen hat", fügte Remus hinzu. „Und dann war da noch das Erlebnis mit den Spaghetti … nächstes mal, wenn wir Spaghetti bekommen, kannst du zu Slytherintisch gehen, Padfoot."

„Du bist nur pingelig. Prongs dachte es war lustig und auch Wormtail. Du musstest ja ein Tischmannierenfreak sein."

„Wormtail glaubt, dass alles lustig ist."

„Wie kann es jemand _nicht_ witzig finden, seine Spaghetti in den Mund zu geben und durch die Nase wieder heraus zu ziehen?", fragte Sirius. Remus schauderte … segnet ihn. Er macht mich so … ja.

**11:35 am**

Ich zeigte Remus meinen einwandfreien Musikgeschmack. Sirius entschied sich uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, um „ein Auge auf uns zu werfen". Er ist so ein _Verlierer._

Es tut mir leid sagen zu müssen, dass Remus die Gremlins nicht mag, was Sirius nicht für wichtig hielt mir zu erzählen. Er bevorzugt Jazz und diese Richtung von Musik … komischer Junge. Ich vermute, die Gremlins sind ein bisschen … ja … also. Diese Chav-Frau von nebenan ist vorbeigekommen, um uns Bescheid zu geben, dass sie Kinder unter 12 Jahren hat. Das ist die Musik die ich höre. Keine langweilige, dumme, alte Omamusik. Und ich_ hasse_ Muggelmusik. Ich glaube, dass kommt von zu viel Cliff Richard. Abba mag ich trotzdem …

**11:40 am**

Remus hat eine unglaubliche Nase! Ich mein nicht, dass sie groß ist oder so (obwohl sie das ziemlich ist). Aber er hat mein geheimes Schokoladeversteck gerochen! Wie konnte er! Typisch Marauder! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Aber dann habe ich sie eben nicht gut versteckt. Ich sagte ihm, dass er bei der Polizei arbeiten sollte und Sirius dachte, dass wäre lustig. _Verlierer._

**1:45 pm**

Ich bin der Versuchung schon erlegen. Ich bin in Remus' neues Zimmer gegangen, während er und Sirius gegessen haben. Er hat ein Lunaskop!

**1:46 pm**

Lunaskope sind die erstaunlichsten Objekte überhaupt! Ich möchte es streicheln, drehen, stoßen, verdrehen, mit ihm tanzen … ich möchte ein Lunaskop!

**1:47 pm**

Ich BRAUCHE ein Lunaskop!

**1:48 pm**

Mal schauen … 45 … 90 … was ist mit 360?

**1:50 pm**

Das Lunaskop ist zerbrochen, glaub ich. Ich bin so stolz auf mich selbst … Remus wird mich beißen. Scheiße, scheiße. Sirius wird mich auslachen. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Mum wird mich zwingen ein neues zu kaufen. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.

**2:00 pm**

Ich habe das Lunaskop entführt. Es ist jetzt ziemlich gemütlich dort versteckt, wo gewöhnlich meine Schokolade ist. Remus ist meine Schokolade, ich kidnappe sein Spielzeug. Das für das.

**2:01 pm**

Hmmm … das für das, ist irgendwie ziemlich blöd ausgedrückt, nicht?

**2:02 pm**

Versuche es und erschnüffle es, Moony! Hehehehehe. Ich bin ein super Spürhund.

**2:03 pm**

Warum nennt ihn Sirius so? Vielleicht ist ein Mondfetischist. (Notiz an mich selbst: Das Wort Fetischist nicht mehr verwenden, besonders nicht in Verbindung mit Remus.)

**2:04 pm**

Vielleicht hat er eine Mondvernarrtheit. Nein … eine Mondbesessenheit? Nein. Eine Mondfixierung? Irgendetwas mit Mond? Nein, definitiv nicht.

**2:12 pm**

Das Lunaskop tickt. Argh … es nimmt den Mondzyklus an. Dummes, idiotisches, verherrlichendes Glockendingsbums!

**2:13 pm**

**TICK TICK TICK**

**2:15 pm**

**TICK TICK TICK TICK!**

**2:16 pm**

Soll ich es aus dem Fenster werfen?

**2:17 pm**

Sirius hat mich gerade gefragt, was das für ein Geräusch ist. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich meine Uhr esse. Glaub nicht, dass er sehr überzeugt davon war. Na ja …

* * *

Und wieder geht es weiter! Ich bin durch die Schule ziemlich ausgelastet und schreibe auch noch an meiner anderen FF (Dark Secrets) weiter und da dauert es mit den Kapitel eben etwas lange, sorry dafür, aber ich tu mein Bestes, damit ihr nicht so lange auf die übersetzten Kapitel warten müsst.

Knuddelz  
_Magic_


	6. Entschuldigung sagen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 6: Entschuldigung sagen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sirius' POV**

Ah, ich bin so grausam …. HA! Oh, ich erinnere mich mein ganzes, restliches Leben daran! Ich habe Tanks erzählt, dass das Lunaskope aus dem Jahr 1712 ist und es wurde seit zehn Generationen bei den Lupins weitergereicht! Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar … sie hat es zerbrochen, so tollpatschig wie sie ist. Es fiel ihr nicht ein, dass sie Reparo verwendet? Ich liebe dieses Mädchen. Sie ist immer für einen Lacher gut.

Jetzt weicht Tonks Remus aus. Völlig verständlich. Er sagte hallo zu ihr und sie ging zurück ins Badezimmer, obwohl sie gerade erst heraus gekommen war! Armer Rem, er versteht nicht was vor sich geht. Ich würde es ihm erzählen, als Mädchenexperte und als das, aber es würde den Spaß ruinieren. Ich habe Andromeda versprochen nichts zu extrem zu machen, wie dieses kleine Winston Balg von neben an. Das Kind ist ein Muggel, also wenn ich es tue … müssen wir uns verziehen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten endlich das richtige Alter zu haben … nicht, dass so eine Kleinigkeit, wie die Gesetze, die Marauders stören, aber ich möchte nicht rausgeschmissen werden. Hogwarts ist mein zu Hause.

Merlin. Das ist wirklich ein komischer Gedanke. Ich werde mein zu Hause nächstes Jahr verlassen!

Ich sollte jetzt dann schon nach einer Junggesellenbude schauen, hoffentlich eine, die ich mit Prongs teilen kann, was ich wirklich bezweifle, wenn Evans zur Vernunft kommt. Sie ist ein Mädchen. Sie ist rothaarig. Sie mag ihn nicht. Er sollte es mittlerweile gelernt haben … aber das ist eben Prongs. Dumm, aber hartnäckig. Der Junge wird die Welt eines Tages verändern.

Natürlich mit mir. Er kann es nicht nur für sich selbst machen!

**Remus' POV**

Also mein erster Tag in Southampton war soweit in Ordnung und ich habe es irgendwie geschafft Nymphadora jetzt aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, aber ich glaube, es hat etwas mit der Schokolade zu tun. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, ok? Ich konnte es riechen und obwohl ich Rühreier mit braunem Zucker zum Frühstück hatte, hatte es mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen lassen! Aber ich vermute, ich hätte nicht soviel essen sollen, wie ich es getan habe. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr eine Entschuldigung schreiben.

Wo ich gerade von Briefen rede, meine Mutter hat mir schon einen geschrieben. Ich kann diese Frau manchmal nicht verstehen. Sie brach in Tränen aus, als ich ging … sie hat furchtbare Namen zu mir gesagt, wie „Treasure" und „Tubbles" und … „Remmykins". Hilf mir. Sie sagte mir, ich sei das Wertvollste in ihrem Leben und das es ihr mehr bedeutet als alles andere. Was eigentlich nett ist, aber ungewöhnlich, weil sie nie soviel rührselige Liebe zeigte, als ich klein war. Ich denke, dass sie einfach nur versucht, mir soviel Liebe wie möglich zu geben, bevor sie mich beiseite stößt, um Platz für das Baby zu machen. Alles ist die Schuld von dem Baby, es wird der Ruin unserer noblen Familie sein. Wir sind nicht reinblütig, aber wir sind reinen Herzens, wie mein Onkel immer zu sagen pflegte, bevor er sich vor mir zu fürchten begann. Dieses _Ding_ ist nicht rein, keines Wegs! Meine Tanten und Onkeln schämen sich für_ mich_, nur _Merlin_ weiß, was sie in fünf Wochen sagen werden!

Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich die Schokolade gegessen habe. Ich fühlte mich in dem Moment wohl, aber es war wirklich gemein von mir. Ich versprach mir selbst (und meiner Mutter), dass ich ein guter Gast sein werde und dann gehe ich und verletze Nymphadoras Gastfreundschaft, in dem ich etwas von ihrem Besitz esse! Was für ein Beispiel gebe ich denn da für meinen Bruder oder meine Schwester ab? Ich sollte mich unverzüglich bei ihr entschuldigen!

_Ungefähr 10 Minuten später …_

Sirius' POV

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Und ich dachte der heutige Tag könnte nicht noch komischer werden!

_Moony hat einen Entschuldigungsbrief an Tonks geschrieben!_

Was für ein **VOGEL**. Er ist genauso schlimm wie Tonks.

„_Sirius, warum zur Hölle lachst du darüber?"_

„_Tonks … oh, Tonks! Du solltest das lesen!"_

„_Ich sehe, dass es _meinen_ Namen hat, ich glaube, ich sollte besser. Neugierig bist du nicht?"_

„_Oh, Tonks …", sagte er, und versuchte vergeblich nicht hysterisch zu werden._

_Sie las den Brief durch und ihr Mund zuckte am Anfang ein wenig. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie innerlich dahin schmelzte._

„_Awww …", sagte sie. „Wie … wie … was für ein Engel!"_

„_Oh bitte Tonks! Das ist nur … nur …"_

„_Du hast kein Herz!", sagte sie ungehalten._

„_Ich …" Er lachte noch immer, sogar an eine leichte Erinnerung. Und es war ihm eine große Freude sie zu irritieren. „Das ist nur … ziemlich traurig!"_

„_Es ist _NICHT _traurig. Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen, dass du so etwas Freundliches getan hättest."_

„_Weil ich kein Blödmann bin?"_

„_Nein, weil du kein Gentleman bist!", donnerte sie ärgerlich. Das setzte ihn wieder ruhig und sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, was für ihn noch lustiger war und er ging in das Zimmer des Senders._

Ich? Kein Gentleman? Erzähle das alles den anderen Mädchen! Wenn ein Mädchen mit mir ausgeht, bekommt sie garantiert eine Schachtel mit Pralinen. Wie mich doch kümmere? Ja, ok, meist ist es nur ein Päckchen oder vielleicht auch nur eine einzige. Aber trotzdem! Alle Mädchen lieben Schokolade. Wie können sie mich da nicht lieben?

Aber ich schweife ab. Tonks ging zu Moonys Zimmer und sie sind immer noch drinnen. Vielleicht knutschen sie gerade, hehehehe. Zwei komische Vögel, sitzen in einem Baum, K-Ü-S-S-E-N-D! Sie würden ein tolles Paar abgeben. Den Tatsachen nach, wären sie das perfekte Paar, und Moony braucht eine Frau. Tonks braucht eine Therapie … ich meine, einen Kerl. Sie sind beide Vögel. Sie haben beide Angst davor sich zu zeigen. Beide lieben Schokolade. Sie sind beide klug. Sie sind beide anständig und sie sind Freunde von MIR!

Wie im Himmel für einander geschaffen. Sieht so aus, als muss ich wieder einmal Gott spielen … Moony, Tonks, nehmt euch in Acht. Cupido kommt um euch zu erwischen!

* * *

Hi!

Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich über einen Monat nichts mehr gepostet habe, aber ich war ziemlich in Stress und auch wegen meinen neuen FFs. Hoffe aber, dass euch diese Übersetzung weiterhin gefällt.

Lg


	7. Abenteuer mit Löffeln

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 7: Abenteuer mit Löffeln**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9:10 PM (das Tagebuch)**

„Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin's, Tonks, kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher, nur lass mich …" Ich öffnete die Tür, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, um Remus zu beobachten, wie er unter seinem Bett hervor kroch. Er hatte seinen Pyjama an und ich konnte ein wenig von seinem Rücken sehen.

Ich dachte, dass Remus einen netten Körper hätte. Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich über seinen Körper nachgedacht hatte … wie trainiert er möglicherweise war … aber … ew.

Zuerst, konnte ich seine Rippen sehen. Von seinem _Rücken_. Und wen das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre … Narben! Über den ganzen Rücken verteilt! Narben _sind_ sexy, aber nicht in solchen Mengen.

Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett und er ließ sich neben mir nieder. Er wirkte in seinem Pyjama ziemlich ‚gemütlich', welcher einen ziemlichen Flickenstil hatte und er war viel zu groß für ihn. Man könnte dort zwei Personen hinein bringen … **(Tonks. Hör auf. JETZT)**

JEDENFALLS, währenddessen …

„Ich habe gerade nach meinen Lunaskop gesucht", sagte Remus. „Scheint so, als wäre es verschwunden. Ich schwöre, dass ich es aus meinem Koffer herausgegeben habe, aber ich vermute, dass ich es nur zu Hause vergessen habe. Entweder das oder es ist auf ewig im magischen Vakuum der Portschlüsselreisen verschwunden."

Ich kicherte nervös und änderte schnell das Thema.

**(Nicht das Tagebuch, offensichtlich)**

„Du bist ein richtiger Schatz, Remus, weißt du das?"

„Meine Mutter sagt das immer."

„Ooh, ein Sensibler, nicht?"

„Ich … glaube jedenfalls. Meine Mutter und ich … also, wir haben sonst niemanden. Mein Vater … ist gestorben. Es war nicht unerwartet, denn er war schon seit einer längeren Zeit krank."

„Das ist … wirklich …"

„Da ist nichts, um ein Beileid auszusprechen."

„Ich … es tut mir leid."

Remus lachte. „Du hast es gerade gesagt."

„Oh, richtig. Tut … ich meine, ja. Möchtest du … eine Umarmung?"

„Sicher." Remus lächelte Tonks an, obwohl es nicht gerade ein wirklich glückliches Lächeln war, sondern ein dankbares.

Sie umarmten sich, aber Tonks hörte schnell wieder auf. Remus sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich habe dein Lunaskop zerbrochen. Es ist in meinem Zimmer", gestand sie, dann schloss sie ihre Augen.

**Das Tagebuch**

**9:30 PM**

Remus und ich gehen am Freitag in die Winkelgasse! Dad hat das Lunaskop mit einem Reparo repariert, aber es muss neu eingestellt werden und wir können nicht lange dort bleiben, weil wir Verwandte besuchen und ich habe mein Taschengeld geopfert, also mussten wir warten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Remus sich so viel Mühe macht, dass es wieder so ist wie vorher, aber es ist aus 1712 ich vermute, dass es ziemlich wichtig ist. Wir können nicht …

Ruhe … ich muss das arme Kind füttern. Er schaut halb verhungert aus. Vielleicht hat seine Mutter alles im Kühlschrank beschlagnahmt und er hat nichts zu essen. Aber es sieht auch so aus, als würde er generell nicht so viel essen …

**9:31 PM**

HIMMEL! Was wäre, wenn Remus magersüchtig ist?

**9:32 PM**

Nein … er kann nicht. Kann er?

**9:35 PM**

Sorgen, Sorgen machen … Sorgen, Sorgen machen … mein Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler wird zu einem Skelett …

**9:39 PM**

Mum würde es ja bemerkten, wenn er magersüchtig wäre. Mum weiß ALLES. Es ist schon OK. Winkelgasse ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich selbst nicht in Verlegenheit bringen … Ruhig, Tonks, Probleme wirken in der Nacht immer schlimmer.

**9:40 PM**

Ich kann Sirius über sich selbst lachen hören. So ein _Verlierer._

_**Am Freitag …**_

**Winkelgasse – Tonks'POV**

„Ich glaub dir das nicht. Du nennst dich selbst einen Schokoholic?", fragte ich Remus, während ich in meinem Whipplescrumtious Fudgemallow Freude Eiscremebecher herumstocherte (Ich bin mir_ sicher_, dass sie den Namen von irgendwoher haben, aber ich weiß nicht woher). Remus hatte ein wenig Schokolade und Kaffee … wir waren im neuen Café, Fortescue's. Es ist großartig, sie machen sich gut.

„Nur weil ich mir nicht den _großen_ Schokoladebecher genommen habe …"

„Hör auf. So wie du redest, machst du mich zu einem Schwein."

„Tut mir leid, aber es ist wirklich groß. Besonders für jemanden, der auf einer Diät ist." Remus' Augen funkelten … wenn er nicht so hübsch wäre, hätte ich ihm womöglich mit den neuen, fantastischen Schuhen, die ich mir gekauft hatte, einen Tritt verpasst.

„Ein Mädchen kann sich immer wieder um entscheiden. Und du? Wieso hast du kein Eis?"

„Remus zuckte und wendete seine Augen zum Cutlerybehälter. „Ich weiß nicht."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich darauf sagen sollte, aber die Atmosphäre war einfach nur schön … also beschloss ich Remus eine Frage zu stellen, bei welcher ich sterben würde, um sie zu fragen, als er angekommen ist.

„Wie hast du das bekommen?"

„Was bekommen? Meine Augen? Gut, Nymphadora, meine Mutter und mein Vater hatten beide Augen, und … also, wenn du willst, dass ich das Ganze erkläre …"

„Nein, du Trottel, ich meine deine Narben." Ich nahm meinen Löffeln in die Hand und verwendete ihn, um seine Narbe in seinem Gesicht zu berühren.

Was sich dann als das Schlimmste herausstellte, was ich in meinen Leben bisher getan hatte.

Remus ließ einen leisen Schmerzschrei hören, als der Löffel ihn berührte und ich machte mich darüber lustig … aber nur für eine Sekunde. Sein Gesicht wurde red,_ ziemlich_ rot und dann kamen Blasen zum Vorschein.

Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass es brannte. _Wirklich_ brannte.

Sein Gesicht begann sich zu zerknittern und ich konnte nicht sehen was darunter war, während Remus es verdeckte, konnte ich seine Hände sehen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie anschwollen. Ouch.

Remus weinte jetzt schon und gelegentlich schrie er auch vor Schmerz und er versuchte wirklich hart, es nicht zu tun. Ein paar Leute starrten und Mrs. Fortescue kam herüber und rudertete mit ihren Händen.

„Oh, lieber Merlin! Oh, du armes Ding, keine Sorgen, wir bringen dich ins Spital …"

„Weine, Junge, wir glauben nicht, dass du ein Baby bist, mit so einer Verbrennung wie dieser."

„Blutige Hölle! Was ist dort passiert?"

„Mummy, schau! Ist das nicht _grauenhaft?"_

„Was in Merlins Namen hat das Mädchen mit ihm gemacht?"

Diese Rückmeldung ließ mich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich schon _jemals_ in meinem Leben so schuldig gefühlt hatte. Es war grauenhaft, ich hätte lieber Alpträume …

„Oh, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Florean! Es ist offensichtlich eine allergische Reaktion!"

Eine allergische Reaktion! Etwas begann in meinem Kopf zu arbeiten, es erinnerte mich an etwas, was ich in der Schule gehört hatte, vor ein paar Jahre … aber ich war zu ängstlich darüber nach zu danken, während ich Remus in die Küche von Flortescue folgte, um mit Flohpulver ins St. Mungo zu reisen.


	8. Die Wahrheit ist dort draußen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 8: Die Wahrheit ist dort draußen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sirius' POV**

Remus war nach dieser Verbrennung lange im Krankenhaus. Es war gerade einmal eine Woche vorher, bevor der Vollmond kam und die Heiler hatten beschlossen, ihn im Raum für die Transformation zu lassen, auch, weil er medizinische Versorgung danach benötigte. Ich war ein wenig unglücklich darüber, ich habe nämlich Prongs und Wormtail eine Eule geschickt, ob wir uns nicht im nahen Wald treffen könnten. Aber was nicht sein sollte, sollte eben nicht sein, vermute ich. Wie Prongs und Evans … das ist so wie bei mir, wenn ich von Andromedas Vorhängen umgebracht werde.

Ich kann Tonks nicht verzeihen. Ja, es war ein Unfall. Ja, sie wusste nicht, dass er gegen Silber allergisch war. Ja, sie fühlt sich schuldig. Es kümmert mich überhaupt nicht. Remus hätte ernsthaft verletzt werden können! Wenn sie diesen Löffel in seinen Mund gesteckt hätte … er wäre einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod gestorben. Nicht einmal die besten Heiler im Mungos hätten einen Werwolf von einer Silberinjektion retten können.

Ich bin jetzt schon das sechste Mal bei Remus, der Tag nach dem Vollmond. Er lag im Bett, zwar wach, aber ziemlich müde, gequetscht und fieberhaft. Ich nahm ein wenig von Tonks' vormaliger Schokolade, um ihn zu füttern und er war glücklich darüber, aber immer noch von etwas betroffen.

„Sirius, wo ist Tonks?"

„Sie ..." Ich konnte Remus nicht anlügen. Es ist, als würde man Merlin persönlich anlügen. Ich kann das einfach nicht tun. „… sie fühlt sich wirklich schuldig und macht sich sorgen darüber, dich so zusehen … ich weiß nicht …"

„Sag ihr, dass ich ihr verziehen habe", antwortet Remus. Ich spuckte beinahe meinen Kürbissaft aus.

„Du hast _nicht_!"

„Ich habe, Sirius."

„Wie … wie kannst du jemandem _vergeben,_ der dein halbes Gesicht verbrannt hat?"

„Hör auf, du redest so, als wäre es was Ernsthaftes. Der Schmerz hörte dann wirklich schnell auf … ich war für zehn bis zwanzig Minuten in Todesqualen, aber es ist jetzt nicht mehr da. Und eine Narbe ist dort auch nicht."

„Remus Lupin! Dieses Mädchen hat dich durch Todesqualen geschickt und dich kümmert es nicht mehr? Was bist du? Bist du in sie verliebt?", fragte ich.

Remus war sprachlos. Er starrte einen Augenblick auf den Boden und griff mit einer Hand zu einer Schachtel Schokolade. Ich schaute ihm zu und wartete auf eine Antwort. Ich fühlte eine Kuriosität, welche ich seit ich Hogwarts am Ende des letzten Jahres verlassen hatte, nicht mehr. War Remus _wirklich_ in Tonks _verliebt_?

Ich erinnere mich noch an den Dienstag, bevor Remus verbrannt wurde. Tonks war bei ihrem indischen Fladenbrot, so konnten Remus und ich Wormtail für diesen Tag besuchen. Wormtails Mum ist wirklich überführsorglich für ihren Sohn, aber Wormtail, der wahre Marauder der er war, vergaß einfach seiner Mutter von dem kleinen bisschen Alkoholgehalt, welcher im Butterbier enthalten ist, zu erzählen. Und so brachte sie uns eine Ladung. Und Moony, Prongs, Wormtail und ich, tranken_ alles_ in Wormtails Zimmer auf.

„_Bist du immer noch auf Diät, Wormy?"_

„_Blöde Diät … ich bin fett und glücklich!"_

„_Ich kenne eine gute Diät. Du kannst essen was du willst, aber du musst in einem Raum voller schwitzender, nackter Personen essen!"_

„_Tonks macht auch eine Diät, aber sie ist immer noch fett!"_

„_Sie ist nicht fett!"_

„_Woran bist du, Moony? Sie ist ein großer Trampel, das ist … unattraktiv!"_

„_Ich denke, dass das sehr nett ist …"_

„_Hat sich unser lieber Moony verliebt, Padfoot?"_

„_Ich hoffe nicht. Verglichen mit dem wie Prongs sich bei Evans verhält …"_

„_Oi! Das ist mein Jahr, Padfoot! Glückliche sieben!"_

„_Sicher, Prongs. Wir glauben dir."_

„_Ja, wir glauben wirklich an dich, Prongs."_

„_Wirklich."_

Remus' Augen begannen sich zu schließen und in kurzer Zeit, war er fast eingeschlafen. Er ist wie ein Backstein, wenn er schläft … James und ich begannen eine Symphonie der Tiere/gemeine Geräusche/Löffeln mitten in der Nacht zu spielen und Remus wachte nicht einmal auf. Er hätte sich daran beteiligen können, er ist ein musikalisches Talent, ungleich … ähm, zu mir. Andromeda holt mich nicht vor fünf ab und ich konnte nicht nach Hause apparieren. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich nichts zu tun.

Also saß ich einfach nur da und hörte Remus' Geschnarche zu, seinem ungleichen Atmen und sah, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Er hatte ein ziemlich schwaches Immunsystem und noch einmal, war sein schwacher Körper verwüstet mit einer schlimmen Erkältung/Grippe/Lungenentzündung-Typ Krankheit. Du kennst das. Jahre zuvor, bevor er überhaupt nach Hogwarts kam, hatte sein Problem begonnen … etwas ganz Schlimmes. Erholung von einer Transformation dauert eine lange Zeit … mit der Zeit wurde es besser, es war Zeit für etwas Neues. Seine Mum und sein Dad hielten ihn für Monate einfach nur zu Hause fest. Es konnte kein schönes Leben gewesen sein, aber zuletzt waren sie eine dezente Familie.

Das Tor wurde geöffnet und wer sollte außer Tonks schon hereinkommen? Sie sah … bleicher aus als sonst. Erstens, ihr Haar hatte eine Farbe, mit der Personen geboren werden konnten und dort waren Ringe unter ihren Augen. Ich denke, dass sie nicht allzu viel geschlafen hatte … wahrscheinlich frisst sie die Schuld auf. Ich war froh darüber … jeder der einen von meinen Freunden verletzt, verdient es zu leiden.

Ich habe sie die meiste Zeit im Haus ignoriert. Ich habe meine Gefühle geklärt, hoffe ich. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut in „vergeben und vergessen". Ich komme da nach meinen Eltern, es ist schwer das zuzugeben. Ich fühlte mich … er … unangenehm, als ich sie sah. Womöglich war es auch Schul von meiner Seite aus oder vielleicht auch nur Verlegenheit. Was auch immer, ich ignorierte sie. Sie hatte kein Recht hier zu sein.

„Tonks, was machst du hier?"

„Redest wieder mit mir, nicht?"

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", fragte sie und lehnte sich auf die Seite, um Remus zu sehen. Er sah sehr krank aus, aber er sieht oft so aus, wenn er schläft.

„Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein. Warum gehst du nicht einfach wieder? Er versucht zu schlafen. Und ich vermute, wenn er deine Stimme hört, will er nicht mehr aufwachen."

Dann tat Tonks etwas, was sie vorher noch nie getan hatte. Sie brach in Tränen aus und rannte an Remus' Seite. Ich hätte eine Bemerkung machen können … aber ich wollte gerade nicht.

„Remus, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir wirklich so leid. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schrecklich ich mich fühle, Remus … ich sorge mich um dich, Remus! Ich sorge mich! Ich SORGE mich!", jammerte sie und rüttelte seine knöchernen, lange Hand mit ihrer stämmiger und Nägel abgebissenen Hand.

Dann traf mich etwas und ich war besorgt. Ich griff nach Tonks (höflich) und zog sie von meinem Freund weg. Sie war außer sich.

„SIRIUS! Was tust du? Warum ziehst du mich weg? Was gibt dir das Recht …"

„Tonks, einen Moment …" Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich zu ihr sagen sollte, eine Entschuldigung war schwer. Das sind die Konsequenzen, wenn man zuerst handelt, bevor man denkt. Leider waren meine Bemühungen nicht genug. Tonks' Augen wanderten wieder zu Remus' rechter Hand, auf welcher ein Papierarmband um sein Handgelenk verbunden und locker war. Es proklamierte das unsterbliche Wort, das beide gesehen hatten und Remus' Leben zerstört hatte.

„**RJL: WERWOLF"**

„Oh mein Gott." Tonks atmete tief durch und sah auf ihre Füße. „Ist das … ist das wahr, Sirius?"

„Ja, Tonks. Es ist war. Nun geh."

„Aber wie …"

„Bist du taub?"

„Sirius, ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mir ein paar Informationen gibst!"

„Ich bin nicht die richtige Person, um das zu tun", gab er zu. „Du kannst so lange warten, bis Remus aufwacht, um deine sinnlosen Fragen zu beantworten. Ich werde jetzt Schokolade vom Automaten holen."

„Nimmst du mir auch eine mit?", fragte sie. Ich nickte instinktiv und verließ dann das Zimmer, während ich mich selbst dafür verfluchte, als mir klar wurde, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich denke, dass ich am besten jetzt ihr Freund sein sollte.

Es wäre das, was Remus wollen würde.


	9. Voldella, Voldella E Vil

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 9: Voldella, Voldella E Vil**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**25te Juli**

**11:00 PM (Tonks' POV)**

Ich bin en **Idiot.**

Und ein _Feigling._

Ich bin ein Scaramouch. (Oder ist das ein großspuriger Feigling? Ich sollte Linny fragen, sie ist die Musikbesessene)

Ich drehe durch, wenn ich mit Remus rede. Ich ließ ihn dort liegen, während ich mit Sirius über ein paar Fudge-Stäbe plauderte. Dann ging ich nach Hause und weinte und aß meine ganze Schokolade. Ich wollte kein Abendessen und die Alten hielten die übliche Predigt darüber, während bei uns das Essen verschwendet wurde, Kinder in Afrika verhungerten und durch mein Naschen werde ich immer mehr und mehr Gewicht zulegen, weil jeder Doktor dir sagen wird, dass du drei Mahlzeiten am Tag brauchst und Schokolade ist kein Essen. Ich lutschte so viel.

Besonders wegen Remus.

Das ist der Weg, wie ich diesen Mann verliebt gemacht habe?

**11:01 PM**

Bin ich in Remus verliebt?

**11:02 PM**

„Wie soll ich das denn sagen?"

**11:03 PM**

Ich glaube, du weißt das schon. Ich weiß es nicht, also kann ich nicht verliebt sein. Aber ich muss, weil nun ein anderer Teil meines Gehirns schreit, dass das die falsche Antwort war.

**11:04 PM**

Haben andere Personen Argumente in ihren Gehirnen?

**11:05 PM**

Bin ich schizophren? Wenn ich wirklich wütenden war, dann würde das einiges erklären.

**11:06 PM**

Vielleicht sollte ich das niederschreiben. Mein haariger Psychiater würde das interessant finden.

**11:07 PM**

Wo ich gerade von haarigen Dingen spreche …

WARUM MUSS REMUS EIN **WERWOLF **SEIN!

**11:08 PM**

Also, hier eine Liste von Gründen, warum es eine verrückte Idee ist, einen Werwolf zum Freund zu haben:

1. Werwölfe essen Menschen

2. Personen werden von Werwölfen gegessen

3. Werwölfe sind menschliche Raubtiere

4. Meine Mutter hat Angst von Werwölfen

5. Meine gesagte Familie hat Angst von Werwölfen

6. Ich habe Angst vor Werwölfen

7. Werwölfe bekommen nicht viel Geld

8. Werwölfe haben viele gesundheitliche Probleme, wenn sie menschlich sind.

9. Werwölfe sind mit Big V

10. Big V mag Werwölfe

11. Big V und Werwölfe sind Freunde

Und nun Gründe, warum es nicht so schlecht sein würde, einen Werwolf als Freund zu haben:

1. Remus ist ein Werwolf

2. Remus ist wundervoll

3. Remus ist wunderschön

4. Remus ist klug

5. Remus ist lustig

6. Remus ist sensible

7. Remus ist nett

8. Mein Dad hat keine Angst vor Werwölfen

9. Sie sind nicht immer Werwölfe

10. Vorurteile stinken

11. Remus ist nicht bei Big V

Ich denke, dass ist nicht das Big V Ding. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn Big V nenne. Es lässt ihn lustig klingen, besser als böse und ängstigend. Mein Dad begann damit, weil er kein neurotischer Angsthase ist, wie meine Mum. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie aus einer Familie stammt, die voll von Todessern ist, glaubt man, dass sie ein wenig mehr entspannt über Darth Volder. Das ist noch etwas, was mein Dad sich ausdenkt.

**11:09 PM**

Dann ist da Voldella E Vil. Ich wuchs damit auf.

**11:10 PM**

Ok, jetzt bin ich von meinem Lieblingsthema (Remus) zu meinem weniger bevorzugten Thema (Voldella) innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden gesprungen. Ich glaube, ich bin schizophren.

**11:11 PM**

Was werde ich nächste Woche zu meinen Freunden sagen_? Du bist du Marbella gegangen? Liebling! Ich war nirgendwo! Ich war zu Hause, Süße und habe mich in einen Werwolf verliebt. Ich habe mir sogar komische Spitznahmen für Du-weißt-schon-wen ausgedacht. Willst du welche hören?_

Ich kann nicht mit Remus zusammen sein. Werwölfe sind Monster, jeder weiß das. Werwölfe dienen Voldemort, jeder weiß das.

Werwölfe können wunderbare Menschen sein, ich weiß das.

Was zum Teufel soll ich TUN?

**Remus' POV**

Immer noch kein Zeichen von Tonks. Sirius ist zu mir gefloht, um mir zu sagen, dass sie herausgefunden hat … dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Es ist alles vorbei.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich verlieben würde. Ich dachte, dass die meisten Menschen ängstlich gegenüber mir sind und sich von mir fern halten, wenn sie es erfahren und die einzige Liebe die ich fühlte war rein körperlicher Natur, was sich mit der jetzigen Situation komplett widerspricht.

Ich muss in Tonks verliebt sein. Ich weiß nicht, was es sonst sein sollte. Ich bin verwirrt und sicher zur selben Zeit.

Aber ich muss die Klappe halten. Weil je mehr ich über sie nachdenke, desto mehr will ich bei ihr sein und da ist keine große Chance, dass sie mich noch einmal sehen will.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie mich zum Lachen brachte. Vielleicht auch, weil sie hübsch ist. Vielleicht auch, weil sie brillant ist … ihr Essay über Elfenkriege enthielt mehr, als mein gesamtes Geschichtebuch … aber so sind die Servietten bei Forescue's.

Ich begann in meinem Unterbewusstsein. Ich hatte oft Alpträume darüber, dass ich Menschen verletzen würde, die mir was bedeuten, du siehst. Mum, Dad (ich vermisse ihn manchmal wirklich), James, Sirius, Peter und sogar gelegentlich ein Baby, das welches das Ungeborene darstellt. Dann war da Tonks. Nur sie, für sich allein.

Ich weckte Sirius mit schreien auf. Dankbar darüber, dass er nur schrie: „Bist du in Ordnung, Moony?". Ich antwortete zustimmend und ich glaube, er ist wieder eingeschlafen. Er ist es gewohnt.

Ich entschloss meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu verbergen. Erstens, weil sie darüber entsetzt sein könnte, zweifellos würde sie das sein. Zweitens … bin ich nicht gut darin Menschen zu sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Ich liebte meinen Dad, aber ich sagte es ihm nicht of. Ich wünschte wirklich, wirklich ich hätte es getan.

Es war das Verlangen es Tonks zu erzählen. Mein Gewissen war im Zwist darüber es ihr zu sagen und auf das Beste zu hoffen oder es einfach zu vergessen und hoffen, dass sie jemand besseren finden würde. Merlin weiß, dass sie es verdient.

Als mich meine Pflegerin weinen sah, sagte ich ihr, dass es mir gut ginge. Ich log jetzt jeden an. Ich hasse mich selbst. Ich liebe Tonks. Merlin weiß, dass ich sie so sehr liebe. Ich will verzweifelt für sie, dass sie glücklich wird. Ich würde alles tun, um sie zufrieden zu stellen.

Aber Lycanthropy kann von nichts geheilt werden.


End file.
